thesargassectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary Cygnus
Zachary Augustus Cygnus was the second child of Julia and Arcturus Cygnus, his only (legitimate) sibling being Isabella Cygnus. He was born on July 3rd, 2485. Zachary personally led the Throne Fighters during The Rebellion and was a charismatic leader for the Rebels and the celebrated first Emperor the Cygnian Empire. Before this, he was the loyal son of Arcturus Cygnus, serving his Dominion in the Imperatores, an elite special forces team within the Cygnian Dominion Armed Forces. Later, during the Sargasian Incursion, Zachary personally led the battles of Jericho and Nova Terra, showing his skill as a commander. He was chosen as the overall commander-in-chief of the United Alliance of Terran Worlds, governing its strategy and deployments, outsmarting the majority of his opponents. History Early Life Zachary Cygnus was born on July 3rd, 2485, to parents Julia and Arcturus Cygnus. Zachary nearly died as an infant (something Arcturus always took as a sign of weakness), but fortunately survived. Zachary grew up quickly on the ships of the Rebel fleet that his father commanded. He never had a real home, but he had plenty of friends in the form of his brother, James, and his sisters, Alexis and Sarah. As Zachary and his siblings grew up, they began to notice tensions between their mother and their father. In reality, their marriage was close to breaking by the time Zachary was 10 in 2495, and the children, for the most part, took the side of their mother, rather than their always-absent father. In December of 2499, as the Confederation of Human Planets began to crumble, Zachary's mother disappeared. She was not heard of again, but she reappeared several times in her kids' lives but never made herself known: she was in the crowd at Zachary's coronation and other important events of her children's lives. Defeat of the Confederacy Allen was on Arcturus flagship when the Confederation of Human Planets crumbled in 2499/2500. He was not moved to Nova Terra immediately, as it had not been deemed safe enough at that point, due to remaining Confederate loyalist forces. However, within months of Arcturus' victory, the Royal Palace had been created and its pyramid shape rose above the skylines of the ecumenopolis of New London. As such, Allen and his siblings moved into the newly finished structure. Suddenly much more powerful and very wealthy, the Cygnian family, now the Cygnian Dynasty after the coronation of Arcturus Mengsk I of the Cygnian Dominion, was living a life of luxury. Allen, however, did not like being pampered. He saw that his favorite sibling, his sister Alexis, being very quickly turned into a spoiled child. As such, he decided to join the military as soon as he could, to avoid the trappings of Royalty. The Dominion Armed Forces The Academy With special permissions from his father, Allen joined the Nova Terran Officers Academy. There he exceeded expectations and did exceptionally well, superior to most of his fellow cadets. He was accused of cheating on tests and having his reviews favored by his instructors due to his status as prince. This, however, was not true: he was treated equally, possibly worse than, all his fellow cadets. His instructors found that he had a certain affinity for tactics, strategy and an overall natural ability to command and lead troops. This was shown best in a training exercise he did several months into the academy, by the time of which he had turned 16 in 2501. The group of young cadets was told to organize themselves, choose a leader and attack the enemy and defeat them before they themselves were defeated. Allen Cygnus was able to organize a group of squabbling 20 year olds, create a rudimentary command structure and forced the enemy to surrender before they themselves had even chosen a leader. This gained him a considerable reputation as a leader and popularity, however it never fully quelled the rumors of royal favoritism. Special Forces Several months after he had turned 16, the formal age to join the military, Allen was recommended by his instructors to receive special forces combat training and the rank of first lieutenant, an unprecedented leap from grunt officer to commanding an elite squad of the Dominion's top operatives. He was put into the Imperatores squad of the Special Operations Forces (SOF). He ran training with his new team of 16 members, 17 including himself, until late 2502. By then he was 17 and had proven himself an adept leader, fully accepted by his subordinates. Sergeant Alexandria Aria During the time of training, Allen met his second-in-command, sergeant Alexandria Aria. She was a year older than him, the second youngest recruit in the Dominion special forces (behind Allen). The two grew close and were dating by early 2502, against the strict military protocols of officer infatuation in the Cygnian Dominion's military. This information was kept a secret, primarily by the Imperatores. First Major Operation (The Ahlos Raid) The first operation that the Imperatores, led by Allen Cygnus, took part in was a raid on the planet Ahlos in mid-late 2502. Ahlos was being used by Confederate Resistance Forces. The team assaulted the CRF's main base on the planet and killed their commander, forcing a surrender, with only a single casualty, private Joseph who was minorly injured by a grenade. The raid established the Imperatores as an elite team within the SOF, as few forces were known to be capable of pulling off such tasks. As such, Allen and his friends were called into duty time and time again to quell rebellious forces, during which time Allen and Alexandria questioned the morality of their actions. Second Major Operation (Nova Luna Hostage Rescue) In early 2503, the Imperatores were called in personally by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk I to save a Dominion diplomate to the Auchshtagen Empire, which was at the time in a period of civil chaos. The diplomat was being held by one of the splinter forces of the Auchshtagen Empire, a neo-Nazi terrorist organization, who held the diplomat hostage in demands for Dominion support to their group. The Imperatores were quickly transferred to Nova Luna. They were dropped on the roof of the building in which the neo-Nazis were located by drop-pods from orbit, smashing through several floors right on top of the terrorists. After a quick shoot-out and a fierce firefight the hostage was taken deeper into the building. The Imperatores, with 3 casualties to small-arms fire but no fatalities, followed them. Allen was able to kill the leader of the terrorists and save the hostage. The Imperatores quickly escaped the building and left for Nova Terra, celebrated as heroes (due, significantly, to the Emperor's personal covering of the situation as Allen was his son). Personality Allen Cygnus was considered a great leader, and was known for his innate ability to get people to like, follow and fight for him. Nonetheless, the burden of command was not something he carried easily: he felt the less of each and every person under his command, most especially Alexandria, who died early in his military career. Alcoholism His habit of blaming people's deaths on himself led to his drinking habits. He was quite an alchoholic during much of his lifetime, at times becoming even more severe after the death of somone close to him. Allen often experienced periods of clarity and sobriety, but, inevitably, alchohol would draw him back. His drinking habits stayed with him for his entire life: he never really "quit" drinking for any serious amount of time, and he consumed at least a single bottle of an alchoholic beverage a day. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder In public, Allen appeared to be a strong, charismatic and just leader of the Rebellion and, later, the New Terran Empire. In private however, he was a wreck. He experienced huge misgivings about the morality of his actions and his own ability to command, most pronounced during the tauntings of Apathy. He believed he had neither the right nor the ability to lead men and women to battle and, quite often, to their deaths, which deeply troubled him. Allen also had post traumatic stress disorder, a mental affliction most often formed by the many horrors of war. He most likely received it from the events of the Rebellion, in which he watched many of his friends and troops die. As he continued to age, it continuallyy got worse. By mid-2506, Allen was re-experiencing memories, most notably that of Alexandria's death, which only got worse with time. For the most part, however, his PTSD was kept secret from most everyone but Jasmine Lavesque, his girlfriend in 2506 and later wife in 2507. The memories of wars' terrors led him to often visit the graves of his old Dominion spec ops team on Arluna. Comedy Despite all of that, Allen often made jokes and was typically cheery aroun his friends, and even managed to continue cracking jokes in the worst of situations. At other times, however, he was dead serious. Allen could go happpy to being cold and serious at a moment snotice. However, he lost what was left of his cheery attitude after the death of Jasmine, which also increased the severity and frequency of his PTSD symptoms. The amount of rewriting this page needs is too damn high. Category:Human Category:Rebel Category:Cygnian Dominion Category:Cygnian Dynasty Category:Cygnian Empire Category:Emperor of the Cygnian Empire Category:Character Category:Nobility